


I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

by larry_hystereks



Series: Hit the Pedal, Heavy Metal [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, basically just porn, bottom!Derek, more tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the previous story, basically just shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote more, here.

The water pressure is awful, the heat a bit much, but Derek let’s Stiles pull him under the spray anyway. Derek thinks Stiles was lying when he said that his shower was big enough for two though because they’re basically molded together in the small tub.

Not that Derek minds, like literally, he doesn’t mind at all.

He doesn’t mind when Stiles kisses him again, when their tongues slide together, when Derek feels the cool metallic of Stiles’ piercing as he licks inside his mouth. He doesn’t mind when Stiles makes this _fucking noise_ when he palms at Derek’s ass, gripping one of his ass cheeks roughly.

“Shit, Derek, I want to fuck you.” Stiles groans into his mouth. Derek can’t help it when he shivers.

He kisses Stiles again humming in agreement against his lips before nosing along his jaw, kissing the line of moles there.

“Christ.” Stiles says. Derek feels one of Stiles’ hands come up to trace the ink on his left pec. “Why’d you get this one?”

Derek kisses his neck, licking up to the shell of his ear before sucking the lobe. “Chicks dig tattoos.” he says seriously.

“Ugh, shut the fuck up asshole.” Stiles scoffs. He pushes at Derek until he can see his eyes, a brilliant shade of green, looking at him curiously.

“Tattoo stories, go.” Stiles orders.

Derek rolls his eyes, covering Stiles’ hand that still lays on his pec with his own. “This one,” he starts, making Stiles trace the swirls and vines of the black roses with their linked hands, “I got when I moved to New York. I was 18 and I thought I was in love.”

“You weren’t?” Stiles asks.

Derek smiles a bit, leaning down to kiss his lips softly before shaking his head under the shower’s spray. “No, I wasn’t.” he answers.

Stiles moves their hands to the one on Derek’s other pectoral, thumbing lightly across the bar on his nipple.

“This one?” he asks lowly, tracing the lines of the wolf head, the design almost tribal.

“I was 21 and my uncle just died. We had always joked that he was more wolf than man; he liked it, he thought it made him seem cooler since he was older.” Derek says, chuckling softly.

Stiles moves his hand from Derek’s chest the the back of his neck, drawing him in for a kiss, softer than the one’s shared early, more intimate.

“What about yours?” Derek mumbles against his lips, his hands tracing lightly up and down his sides.

“Some other time.” Stiles says. “Right now you’re going to turn around and let me fuck you.”

Derek groaned as Stiles took control, turning Derek’s body around and pushing him up against the cool tiles of his shower, mouthing for the second time that night at the tattoo on his back. Derek sighed brokenly, bracing himself up against the wall as Stiles’ mouth traveled lower.

Derek could feel Stiles palming his ass and spreading him open.

“I’m gonna rim you now, is that cool?” Stiles asked.

“Fuck, Stiles, _yes_.”

He heard a soft hum before he felt the heat of Stiles’ tongue against him, felt the long sweep as he traced his rim with the tip of his tongue making Derek practically whimper above him.

Stiles opens him up further with his tongue, letting the ball of his ring get caught against Derek’s opening. Derek hisses out a breath, trying not to come. He wants to come when Stiles is inside him.

Derek hears Stiles fumbling around with something, too blissed out to check, but then he lets out a low gasp when he feels something cool around Stiles’ finger as it slides into him ever too slowly.

And fuck, those fingers.

Derek moans when Stiles works in another, the pace picking up until he seems to find a rhythm, scissoring his fingers because he’s some kind of satanist and Derek let’s out a choked off moan.

“Stiles, I’m gonna come, get on with it.” Derek gets out.

Stiles snakes his hand around and grips Derek’s cock, startling a noise out of Derek.

“You’ll come when I tell you to come.” Stiles whispers against his back, right above the curve of his ass. He nips at the skin there at the same time he curls his fingers inside Derek with his hand around his dick.

“Stiles, _please_.” Derek begs. He knows, he just knows that this man’s gonna be the death of him one day.

Both of Stiles’ hands are off of his body then and Derek groans because that’s exactly not what he wanted.

“You’re so fucking needy.” Derek hears. The spray from the shower isn’t even hot anymore, but thankfully it’s not too cold yet.

“Sorry.” Derek mumbles in response. Stiles’ hands come back to his hips then, his mouth dropping to Derek’s shoulder as he drags his slick cock against the crack of his ass.

“No, need. But I’m gonna be sorry in a minute because the only lube I have is shampoo.”

“It’s fine, do it.” Derek says.

Stiles kisses his neck, breathes into his ear as he presses the top of his cock to Derek’s hole.

“You sure?”

Derek turns his head, molding their lips together, taking Stiles’ bottom lip between his teeth then letting it go. “Do it. I want it, you.” Derek says.

Stiles kisses him again, muttering something too fast that he can’t catch but Derek forgets about Stiles’ lost words when he’s pushing his dick inside of him with one easy thrust.

Derek braces himself on the tile, swearing at the feeling, at the fullness. The only thought he can process is how hard he’s trying not to come.

“Move, Stiles, _shit_ , move.”

Stiles slides himself nearly all the way out before thrusting in roughly again, making Derek’s hips jerk. Stiles pushes Derek’s thigh up, moving it so his foot’s resting against the edge of the tub to open him up wider, making the angle better. Derek grips onto the bar that holds up the shower curtain, pushing back against Stiles, meeting his thrusts halfway.

They find a rhythm quickly, even though it’s mostly just Stiles pounding into Derek, his hands gripping hard enough on Derek’s hips to leave bruises.

“Derek.” Stiles groans. He grabs Derek’s dick with one of his hands, stroking it with his thrusts. “Fuck, Der, come on, baby, come for me.”

He does, shouting out Stiles’ name when he finally releases, feeling Stiles not far behind him, his hips stuttering until he let’s out an obscene moan.

Derek tries to steady himself when Stiles drops a breathless kiss to his neck and pulls out, Derek’s hand gripping the curtain rod tighter to pull himself up but instead of going up he’s going down and- _oh shit_.

He falls sideways, the whole damn shower curtain going with him, and he briefly hears Stiles shout some sort of swear because apparently Derek knocked him over as well.

Derek lands half outside the tub, mostly his ass and up, while his feet still sit in the tub, the curtain tangled around him. Stiles’s legs are under his, his ass on the bottom of his tub, cheeks flushed red and all his wet hair stuck to his forehead.

Derek opens his mouth to say something, anything but Stiles is laughing, a ridiculous string of broken giggles his head resting back against the tiles of his shower, the spray fully cold now as it hits them.

Derek reaches up to turn it off as Stiles’ laughter subsides.

“I cannot believe,” Stiles starts. “that the best lay of my entire life is an uncoordinated dork that broke my fucking shower.”

“Sorry.” Derek grimaces.

“No, no.” Stiles says, sitting up and grabbing one of Derek’s ankles. “It’s a good thing. Trust me.”

Derek just looks at him. And Stiles sighs.

“Derek the first time I had sex the guy broke his headboard and the noise was so loud that it woke his mother up and prompted her to investigate.”

“No.” Derek says in mock horror.

“Yep, I guess she had to find out her son was gay sooner or later.” Stiles smirked.

Derek chuckles, smiling at Stiles. “Sorry about the shower.”

“No, it was perfect, alright seriously. Like I kind of need you to take me to Vegas and marry me.”

It’s Derek’s turn to smirk. “You need to be in Seattle in about five hours.”

“Marry me there then, I don’t care.”

Derek sits up, tossing the curtain and the rod off of him to he can reach Stiles. He grips the back of his head, drawing him in for a kiss.

“My sister would be pissed if I got married and then didn’t invite her.” Derek teases, pecking his lips softly. He stroked the wet hairs at the back of Stiles’ neck, mirroring the other man’s smile with one of his own.

“Fine. After my tour’s over though; it’ll give you some time to call up your family and let them know you met the man of your dreams.”

“Did I?” Derek challenges.

Stiles smirks, leaning forward to kiss Derek as filthy as he did the first time they kissed.

“I know I met mine.” Stiles answers.

Derek smiles again because he can’t help it, then he kisses Stiles because he can’t think of anything else he’d rather be doing.

“I think I did too.” he admits. Stiles smiles, something genuine, something just for him and Derek’s only thought is how much he wants to keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man who knows, a Vegas wedding next? 
> 
> Also once again, tittle credit goes to the Ramones song.


End file.
